Upór
by Fox-says
Summary: Sugerowane Break x Sharon.  Dwie krótkie rozmowy dzień przed uroczystościami u Isla Yury.


Obrazek, który można wsunąć pomiędzy 48 a 49 rozdział mangi.

_Publikowane na DA._

_10.2010, Fox-says (KyuubiMyLove)_

* * *

**Upór**

Pióro skrzypiało cicho, prędko sunąc po papierze. Litery układały się w równe, pedantyczne rządki, idealnie wycięte i obowiązkowo dla każdego czytelne.

Nikt by się nie domyślił, że uwaga piszącego skierowana była gdzie indziej.

Niespokojne spojrzenia jednak, które rzucał na leżący nieopodal rewolwer, zdradzały już jego zdenerwowanie.

Drgnął, kiedy ktoś nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi, ale dłoń mu nie zadrżała i nie zaprzestał pisania.

- Proszę – rzucił przez ramię, przebiegając wzrokiem linijki tekstu przed sobą.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i do środka wsunęła się niewysoka postać, lekkim krokiem podchodząc do biurka, przy którym siedział.

- Panienka Sharon – uśmiechnął się Liam, nie odwracając wzroku od kartki papieru, i poprawiając jedną ręką okulary. – Spodziewała się pewnie panienka znaleźć tu Xerxesa? Jutro uroczystości Oza u Isla Yury, Break nie może usiedzieć na miejscu – powiedział, sięgając po kolejną kartkę, a tę już zapisaną odkładając na bok.

Pokój rozbrzmiewał chwilę tylko szelestem papieru i skrzypieniem stalówki.

- Nie, nie przyszłam do niego, Liamie. Nie przeszkadzam teraz? – zapytała cicho Sharon. Słyszał delikatny szmer koronek – zdenerwowana, bezwiednie wplątywała w suknię dłonie i zaciskała je w pięści.

- Ależ skąd. To raporty, które Break teoretycznie powinien był napisać już dawno temu. Jak się gdzieś pomylę, to on będzie miał kłopoty, nie ja – Liam obdarzył ją szybko słodkim, nieszczerym uśmiechem.

Odpowiedziało mu poważne spojrzenie ze stali.

- Liam. Co pomagasz Xerxesowi przede mną ukryć?

Ręka trzymająca pióro drgnęła i znieruchomiała nagle nad papierem. Niestety, było już za późno, i wśród regularnych kształtów liter złośliwie wykwitł kleks.

Liam westchnął z rezygnacją, odłożył pióro i zgniótł papier, po którym rozlewały się cienkie macki atramentowej plamy.

- Panienko Sharon – Liam wstał i odwrócił się od biurka, wreszcie na nią patrząc.

- Unika mnie. Nadal – szepnęła Sharon, splatając i rozplatając przed sobą dłonie.

- To niemożliwe – uśmiechnął się smutno Liam. – Jest idiotą, ale nie jest na tyle głupi, by unikać twego towarzystwa. Potrzebuje cię – oznajmił z pełnym przekonaniem.

Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- Chciałabym, żeby mnie potrzebował – powiedziała z wyraźną goryczą w głosie. – Ale jeśli ktokolwiek tu kogoś potrzebuje, jestem to ja.

- On wcale nie jest tak samowystarczalny i niezależny od innych, jak chciałby, żebyśmy wszyscy wierzyli – zauważył Liam cicho.

- Och, wiem. Wiem. Ale... nie darzy mnie takim zaufaniem, jakim... On mi nie ufa tak, jak ja jemu.

- Skąd, oczywiście, że Xerxes ma do ciebie zaufanie! On po prostu nie dzieli się nigdy z nikim tym, co myśli, woli zachować wszystko dla siebie – mruknął, bez szczególnej wiary w swoje słowa.

- I to właśnie świadczy o tym, że nam nie ufa. Nie do takiego stopnia, jak my jemu. A ty zawsze tak go bronisz – Sharon skierowała niewidzące spojrzenie gdzieś za okno.

Liam ponownie westchnął.

- Wydaje mi się, że jestem jego przyjacielem – wzrok powędrował mu na moment ku leżącej na biurku nabitej broni, ale szybko wrócił do Sharon. – Znam go całkiem dobrze, panienko... Może nawet lepiej niż on sam, pod pewnymi względami.

- Zazdroszczę ci – szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok.

Liam zaśmiał się sucho.

- Panienko Sharon. Jestem pewien, że Xerxes niedługo wreszcie pojmie, ile ma do panienki zaufania, i jak bardzo jest to dla niego ważne. Czas najwyższy w końcu! – prychnął.

Nie zdziwił się, kiedy dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.

- To... to nie tak, on... Jestem dla niego tylko...!

- Sharon – Liam położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, uśmiechając się smutno. – Nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Kobieta uwięziona w ciele dziecka patrzyła na niego chwilę oczyma, z których nic nie potrafił wyczytać, a potem uśmiechnęła się i skinęła mu głową.

- Jesteś naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. Nie tylko Xerxesa – powiedziała cicho, i wyszła, zostawiając go z raportami dla Pandory.

Kręcąc głową i wyklinając w myślach tego kretyna, który uparcie nie dostrzegał pewnych rzeczy, usiadł ponownie do pracy.

Nie pisał długo, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, oczywiście bez pukania.

- Liaaaam, ile możesz przy biurku siedzieć i siedzieć? Skoro jesteś pewien, że jedziesz z nami jutro do Isla Yury, rusz się lepiej... Dzwoniłeś gdzie trzeba? I kiedy była tu Sharon? – Break opadł na fotel niedaleko drzwi.

Liam uniósł brew, ignorując marudzenie błazna, i nie przerwał pisania.

- Wolę to skończyć, zanim zaczniemy kolejną akcję – mruknął, kiedy znaczące odkaszlnięcie za jego plecami przypomniało mu, że Break oczekuje jednak odpowiedzi. – A, i skąd wiesz, że Sharon tu była?

- Jej perfumy – dobiegła go lekka, kpiącym tonem rzucona odpowiedź. – Czego chciała?

- Wiesz, że ci nie powiem, jeśli się sam nie domyślasz – burknął Liam niechętnie.

Zapadła cisza była aż nazbyt jasną odpowiedzią.

- Powiedz jej wreszcie.

- Nie.

- Break...

- Nie.

Liam potrząsnął głową i bez słowa już wrócił do swojej pracy.

Kątem oka widział, jak Xerxes skulił się w fotelu, odgrywając nadąsanego błazna, którego najlepszy przyjaciel śmiał obrazić prośbą o rzecz błahą.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Break zdąży przejrzeć na oczy, nim straci coś droższego niż wzrok.

Jutro stawiali wszystko na jedną kartę.

**FIN 19.10.2010**


End file.
